Gangstar Vegas
Gangstar: Vegas is the sixth game of the "Gangstar" series and the fourth one to be released for iOS and Android. As the name shows, the game is set in Las Vegas. Gangstar: Vegas was released in June 2013. Plot Professional Mixed Martial Arts fighter Jason "the Kid" Malone, is bribed by the powerful Mafia Don Frank Veliano to take a dive in his fight against Pietro Holston. However, Pietro falls before Jason can take the dive. He is chased by Frank and his soldatos before Karen Olsen arrives, the accountant and bodyguard of Vera "Leatherface" Montenello, the widow of Frank's former boss , Johnny "Jack the Hammer" Montenello, and helps him escape. Jason later works for the Montello queenpin, Karen and Eric "E-Man", a pimp and drug maker-dealer, mostly in causing chaos against the Velianos. Frank and his henchmen later storms the Montello's celebration, capturing Jason and forcing him to work for the Velianos, including Benny, Frank's right-hand man, and mayoral candidate Rev. Winston "Preacher" Goodman. Jason steals a boat, a seaplane and a helicopter for the Velianos, as well as fighting the Spanish street gang, the Huevos. After crashing a Huevos party however, Jason finds that the Velianos have kidnapped Karen, and are forcing Vera to hand over her strip club, Fire and Vice, to Frank in exchange for Karen. Jason helps the Montellos save Karen by stealing wire tapping devices from an army base and planting it to pinpoint Frank and Karen's position. He later joins Eric and Vera to raid Frank's casino, where Karen is held. They then escape Frank's soldiers, but at the cost of Vera sacrificing herself to stop reinforcements, out of remorse for having bribed Pietro to lose the MMA fight. Enraged by Vera's loss, and the truth that Frank killed her father, Karen wants Jason out of the Mafia war. Jason saves her again from Veliano soldatos, convincing her to accept his help. Karen kisses Jason (it's also possible they make out in Jason's Whiptail, as the scene is faded out) before taking back Fire and Vice. Jason later sabotages Frank's villa, and uses the media (the only business in Vegas not controlled by Veliano) to mock the LVPD's incompetence (Frank has also bribed the police). Finding that Benny has been arrested, Frank seeks to remove him. Jason rescues Benny as Veliano mobs intercept the police convoy. Benny has photos of Goodman's debauchery, and Jason threatens Goodman to turn against Frank otherwise the photos are leaked. Cornered and betrayed, and with the FBI on his tail, Frank tries to flee Las Vegas with his money. Jason confronts him on the Wrecking Ball Hotel Casino Tower (parody of the Stratosphere), only to have Frank shoot at him, leaking the helicopter's fuel tank in the process. Jason lights up the petrol, setting Frank on fire and falling to his death, and then parachute jumps onto Karen's car. Characters Jason"the Kid" Malone 'is a professional MMA fighter and the protagonist of ''Gangstar: Vegas. Jason comes from Boston, where he and his brother worked for gangs. He started life in Vegas working as a club bouncer until Veliano Don Frank trained him as an MMA fighter for saving him from a fight. As a fighter, Jason's prowess lies with hand-to-hand combat. '''Vera "Leatherface" Montenello '''is the queenpin of the Montenello family and widow of Don Johnny "Jack the Hammer" Montenello. She runs a gentleman's club called Fire and Vice in Las Vegas. She blames Frank for being too drunk to save Johnny on the day he died. She was also responsible for bribing Pietro Holston to dive on his match against Jason, causing him to be chased by the Velianos. Vera has a tendency to go berserk when she's drunk, and she has a collection of whiskey, tequila and other drinks at the Fire and Vice's bar. '''Karen Olsen is Vera's accountant/bodyguard. Her mother died when she was young, and she was therefore raised by her father, who was a policeman. Mr Olsen seeked to unveil the corruption within the ranks of LVPD, but was killed by Frank, who bribed the LVPD. Karen started out cold towards Jason, but later warms up to him, and eventually they both fall in love. Karen is a specialist in firearms. Eric, only known by his nickname E-Man, is a drug dealer-maker and prostitute caretaker for the Montenellos. He tries most of the drugs he makes, making him high most of the times. He has the habit of using historical and fantasy terms to describe people and things: Vera is 'the Empress', a skater who stole his drugs as a 'dragon', Johnny's era as 'the Roman empire' etc. Frank Veliano 'is the antagonist of ''Gangstar: Vegas. He started out as a thief before joining the Montenello mafia family, which was ruled by Johnny. One night Johnny was severely injured, but Frank was too drunk to drive him to the hospital, causing the kingpin to die. Frank was ousted from the Montenellos and later he established his own family. Through bribery, coercion and threats, Frank controlled most of the businesses in Vegas, along with its municipal government and the LVPD. He also endorsed Reverend Winston Goodman's mayoral election campaign, killed Karen Olsen's father who wanted to reveal LVPD's corruption, as well as nurturing Jason Malone as an MMA fighter. However, Frank did not seize control of Vegas' media business, and this weakness is used by Jason after he sabotages Frank's mansion. '''Benny is Frank's right-hand man. A man of muscle than of wits, Benny is also paranoid that Frank would one day kill him. Benny tricks Jason to crash the Huevos' party while he kidnaps Karen Olsen. However, hope and redemption come for him when Jason saves him from both the Velianos and the LVPD, who arrested him. He keeps photos of Frank and Winston doing illegal activities such as bribery and debauchery in case Frank seeks to take him out. '''Winston "Preacher" Goodman '''is a priest running for mayor of Las Vegas. Although looking clean and serene from the outside, Winston has been involved in debauchery, corruption and property manipulation. He was endorsed by Frank for his campaign, but later turns against him in order to stop Jason from leaking his photos.